claustrophobic blues
by toshiro321
Summary: prussia goes to visit germany and gets himself locked in a cupboard of some kind, and being his claustrophobic self freaks out! planning on more chapters! germanyxprussia rating may go up


**Prussia's pov**

I'm alone again cast out by my friends put on the sidelines to watch the others go on with their lives as if I never existed as if that never happened, and everything is okay. I'm used to being along after all the awesome me doesn't need friends and is just as awesome without them, but being left still hurts. So does being forgotten of cast aside all of which I now am. The once great kingdom of Prussia now nothing, unimportant and lost.

**Third person**

Feeling lost and alone Gilbert goes to visit his brother with hopes that maybe Ludwig will pay attention to him, and maybe make him some wurst. On arrival he seen feli's fancy sports car that's alright feli's really nice even if he is a bit of an airhead, feli is really understanding more so than his hard-ass of a brother. But it's his brother who he wanted to see even if ludi says he's busy.

**And back to Prussia's pov**

I walk up the drive way and knock on the door there's no answer so I let myself in I am his brother after all (his awesome brother I might add) I walk down the hall and step into the lounge room unnaturally tidy, just like ludi. I'm just about to search the rest of the house for the house when I hear a soft rustling sound coming from behind a door on the other side of the lounge room I decide to go take a look I step inside its dark and dusty and small everything I hate it makes me nervous.

I'm about to leave when I hear the rustling again this time I can tell where its coming from and on closer inspection I discover is a little yellow bird caught in some string, despite my fears I walk over to free it letting go of the door as I do so. Making my way across the room I reach out grapping the little fluff ball removing the string it sits on my hand an gives a happy chirp, it really does look awesome.

As I turn around everything goes dark my panicked mind is quick to register that the door has shut as I sink to the floor trying to suppress the strangle cries escaping my lips, I am unsuccessful. The little bird flies up and sits on my head chirping again it almost sounds concerned I let out a scream as tears stream down my face crying in a heap on the floor having given up on stopping myself.

**Ludwig's pov**

To think the day had started out so quiet I was content whilst I made breakfast that was until feli showed up in his unnaturally loud car and started talking about how he wanted to make pasta in my kitchen. Afterwards he convinced me to go for a walk, we are now returning home I will convince feli to leave and get on with my life. Its early afternoon now and being to stressed out to finish making myself breakfast and not being home for lunch I was quite hungry.

Never had he imagines that England and japan would be waiting outside his house waiting for him to return this made him quite angry "hey Germany lets go out" yelled england "well grab some dinner and have a few drinks i got France and Spain to come!" I noticed he said France with a kind of malice but I chose t ignore it, at the prospect of a quick dinner i decide to go there's no point going back inside so we hop into england car and drive away bidding farewell to Feliciano (decided he wanted pasta instead of going to an English pub)

**Prussia's pov**

It was so dark I could feel the walls closing in and it was so stuffy, I had run out of tears and was currently lying on the floor curled in on myself. I could feel the little bird on my head and hear it chirping at least I'm not by myself that offered some comfort at least, but I'm at bruders house shouldn't he be home by now! And feli's car is here so he couldn't have gone far im just scared, scared that im going to be left here, forgotten. I start freaking out again I find it harder and harder to breathe my vision starts to get blurry I'm seeing spots and my head feels like its spinning, so I just lay there I can feel a sharp pain in my chest and with every intake of breathe it grows tighter constricting then it all goes dark again.

**Third person**

Ludwig had hardly drunk anything he wasn't in the mood for alcohol he had stopped after his first beer he thought he'd stay out a little longer even if he was just sitting there he'll just have to be the designated driver and take everyone home later it's not like he was in a hurry and so he waited for everyone else to drink themselves silly.

**Forward in time (3.00 am)/Prussia's pov**

It was still so dark and so far I hadn't heard any noise, where could ludi be? When will he come home my head started to ach and my vision started to get blurry I laid there knowing what was coming.

_It was dark and every now and then I would hear a scampering noise like a mouse or something of the sort. I hadn't moved from this spot in who knows how long and I had spent my time waiting knowing that it was only a matter of time before he came back and hurt me again. Last time he had bought his knives with him and had beaten me because I refused to scream, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Then I hear the sound of a door unlocking he's back "hello pet" he says in that disgustingly happy voice that he always used I could almost picture his smile in all its forever there glory. I could hear him coming towards me his winter boots scraping on the floor as he went I wonder what he's planning on today, I would never show my fear but I was terrified I just wanted to run away for ludi to come and get me "get back" I said I didn't realise how week and small my voice had become "Ivan no"_

I finally came back to reality just in time to hear the sound of ludi's front door unlocking the little bird cheeped from its spot on my head and flew towards the door pecking at it and chirping loudly God I hoped it was ludi and that he'd hear the bird

**Ludwig's pov**

I finally made it home everyone was so stubborn when drunk they made it that much harder on me maybe I should have drunk after all that would have made it easier. As I walk through the door I hear a small tapping noise even as a walk into the kitchen I can still hear it only its faster now but in an irregular pattern. I walk into the lounge room its getting louder it appears to be coming from the storage closet I open the door and I see a little chick on the floor in front of me then I hear a voice its small but I still hear it "west".

**Prussia's pov**

I don't believe it he's really here he came back he looks at me I know I look horrible but I don't care I can feel the tears in my eyes I know I'm about to cry again but I attempt to get up but I immediately fall back down tired and relieved.

west walks forward slightly "wha-"I grab him before he can finish hugging him trying desperately not to let the tears come "I was so scared west i thought I was going to die" despite my desperate effort the tears still came "Bruder… what happened" I wasn't sure how to answer him, no one knew about my experiences with Ivan I hadn't been able to tell anyone about it, my injuries had remained a mystery. I wasn't ready to tell.

"I can't… I just can't" I knew my voice was shaking and it was embarrassing even if he was my brother I still didn't feel comfortable like this "it's alright bruder... do you want me to make you something to eat or drink?" ludi's voice sounded as unsure as mine did I knew this was uncomfortable for him even as a kid he had never been much of an affectionate person. He was a man and expected to be recognised as such "I wouldn't mind some wurst and beer if that's okay… could I maybe have a sleep after?" "Sure brother"

**Translations**

**Bruder (German) – brother**

**Wurst (German) – German sausage**

**Okay review time!**

**They make me happy also tell me if you'd like me to continue it! If I get three favourites/story alerts/positive reviews I shall continue!**

**I really love Russia but for the plot called for a villain and well he was appropriate for the job!**

**I'm also open to suggestions and constructive criticism tell me if you'd like it to stay just brotherly love or if you want it to move on to romance.**

**Also tell me if you would like me to stay at this rating or go higher (if you review please specify) any ratings fine I don't mind writing smut either :D**

**(On a side note i beta my own stories but I often don't have time so if some-one wants to beta this as we go that's fine, just say so in your review)**


End file.
